Dominator
"From afar will I kill..." A Dominator, ready to reduce an enemy base into smoking craters. Introduction The Dominator is one of the two tier 2 artillery units available to General Algrin "A.I." Ironhand. It's a mech built on a Spider Tank's chassis and is armed with two cluster missile launchers which allows it to decimate enemy fortifications and units from afar. Overview The Dominator is built on the same chassis as the Spider Tank, the major difference is its armament: a pair of long range guided missile launchers. These launchers are capable of firing missiles loaded with high explosive clustered warheads, allowing the Dominator to inflict severe damages to most enemies while remaining outside their firing range. The Dominator is particularly effective at destroying enemy structures and most base defences. Since it's built on the Spider Tank's chassis, the Dominator shares many of the advantages and disadvantages with the Spider Tank. Just like the other members of the Spider family, the Dominator excels at the mobility department, in fact, it's one of the most maneuverable tier 2 artillery units in Contra, along with General Granger's Pave Low. Another useful ability the Dominator possesses is its all-terrain capabilities, this allows the mech to climb cliffs, gain access to high ground easier and strike from unexpected angles. This, combined with the Dominator's high speed, makes it highly suited for hit & run tactics. The Dominator is overall similar to the GLA Mortar Buggy, albeit slower and more expensive but also more durable and powerful. Being an unmanned unit has the advantage of making the Dominator unaffected by various battlefield environmental hazards such as radiation and toxins. The Dominator also cannot be hijacked nor depiloted by snipers or neutron bombs. But this also brings the drawback of not being able to gain veterancy. Much like most other tier 2 artillery units, the Dominator has weak armor and lacks the ability to protect itself from air units unless Stinger Drones are provided. Their missiles also have rather low flight speed which makes it easy for fast units to evade their attacks or advanced AA units like the Avenger to shoot them down. Chinese ECM technology will also prove to be problematic as they can disrupt the Dominator's missile guidance systems and send them flying off course. Upgrades Advanced Data Transmission Codes * Makes the Spider Tank more resistant to ECM weapons and make it harder to disable them. Available at the Strategy Center at Rank 3. Drones Rank 1: * Battlefield Mechanic: Repairs the Spider Tank on the field. * Scout Drone: Detects stealth units, does not detects mines and traps. Rank 3: * Jet Sniper Drone: Anti-infantry drone, armed with dual sniper rifles. * Stinger Drone: Anti-air drone, armed with a stinger missile launcher. * Zodiac Drone: Anti-missile drone, armed with a point defence laser. * Hellfire Drone: Anti-armor drone, armed with a hellfire missile launcher. Assessment Pros: * High firepower, very effective against structures and vehicles. * One of the fastest tier 2 artillery units available. * Long firing range, can outrange most base defences. * Can climb cliffs. * Can be upgraded with drones to increase combat effectiveness. * Immune to toxins, radiation, neutron, hijacking and depiloting. Cons: * Expensive. * Ineffective against highly mobile units, due to their low projectile speed. * Helpless against aircraft without the Stinger Drone upgrade. * Cannot gain veterancy. * Missiles can be intercepted by PDL or deviated by ECM. * Weak armor, can be easily destroyed with AT weapons. Quotes When Created * From afar will I kill... When Selected * What do you need from us? * We are ready to unleash chaos... * Dominator. * Our missiles will bring doom... * We are thirsty for their blood... When Ordered to Move * A cunning plan. * On the hunt. * We trust your judgement. * So be it... * Only closer to carnage... When Ordered to Attack * Devour their souls! * Missiles out! * They will die before they even know it! * The land will be a smoking crater! * We are death incarnate! Gallery Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles Category:Anti-tank Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Mechs